


I Don't Love You

by revior



Series: 100 Words Per Fic: Zukka [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Flash Fiction, Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot Collection, Pining, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Sokka feels the need to tease Zuko and an unlikely thing happens.(part of the 100 words per day Zukka challenge)
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: 100 Words Per Fic: Zukka [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983046
Kudos: 37





	I Don't Love You

"You know, if you died, I would laugh at you," said Sokka out of nowhere.

"Why would you say that?" asked Zuko, outraged.

Sukka laughed. "Well, it's just the type of thing you would do for me since you're still deeply in denial."

"Denial?"

"You're obviously in love with me, you just aren't ready to assume it. It's a very simple thing actually. Love, I mean."

"I am not in love with you," objected the prince of the fire nation.

"I mean, it sure looks like it."

"I am not in love with you," he repeated. "But I like you."


End file.
